grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sithu Aye
Welcome Hi, welcome to Grand Chase Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dark Mage page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DeathByDarkness (Talk) 11:55, October 13, 2009 Names. If you don't have a source for all those names, please don't add them. If you have a source, please show us instead of keeping it to yourself. Most of the names you added sounds really. . . Well, let's just say that if you don't have a source, don't add them, and if you do, show us. Otherwise, please don't add them again in the future. [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:DeathByDarkness Queen] of [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:DeathByDarkness Nasod] 17:54, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :We have had people, in the past, insert information with no sources to back them up, especially some stuff that you have entered. Information that does not come from the game or SGI's site is hard to believe, y'know. :I can't read that at all, so it's technically useless to show that to me. Somewhat. It can be used as a source, if translated. :About Lire's and Dio's last names, Lire's last name was only shown on a prototype, in which things can change (and has). It was never written as "Eruyell" so we would only be assuming that "Eruel" is incorrect and "Eruyell" isn't. Prototypes aren't final, so they can't really be used as a source. As for Dio, it is possible that "Burning Canyon" is only the name of his demon clan, and not his actual last name. :Oh, and as for that first link you crossed out. . . How are you so certain that is also one of KoG's blogs? It looks more like a fanblog to me. As far as I know, KoG only has two Naver blogs; GCBlog and GoElsword. :Final thing; it's best to sign your name with four tilde (~~~~) instead of just writing it out. [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:DeathByDarkness Queen] of [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:DeathByDarkness Nasod] 04:21, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Boss past Go ahead and add it to their pages - its what the trivia sections are for. http://i74.photobucket.com/albums/i241/benjyg1/gecko-2.gif [[User:GW-Gecko|'Gecko']] (Talk| ) 07:45, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Rollback How should I go about with that, actually? I'm considerably new to wikia, since I'm only contributing what information I can find. Shiningclaw (talk) 16:50, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Alright, thanks! Shiningclaw (talk) 17:00, August 23, 2012 (UTC) rollback so i never knew there was a rollback position... been away from being one of the people behind these wikias... well... i usually go active and inactive so i leave the asking for the position on a hold... Ze Vinzy Kid |''' Le Talk (^^,)y 14:08, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Edits hey yo though you're also a normal user (but a councilor too) you wanna plan to improve how we put the skill trees? for me it gets unruly and messed up at some point... i plan on making it a bit more organized... maybe a table? (this might mess up too) or maybe something else... well... *flies away* iDesolatorZ 04:56, August 29, 2012 (UTC) the problem with a table is the editting (i could already remember my experience with my first time making a table back then..) and just as i said.... it might mess up. i'd just leave a message when i get an idea for the tables. iDesolatorZ 06:14, August 30, 2012 (UTC) one awkward but maybe a brilliant idea is to have the color coding to the skill trees. in-game they have color codings right? for the skills, techniques, effects and so on. and my plan here is to have them color coded to be differentiated easier. i'm gonna start making my own sandbox page for this. if you allow personal sandboxes here. iDesolatorZ 06:19, August 30, 2012 (UTC) : i could just use photoshop to detect the colors man. it could give both rgb and hex values. since i had my go signal for the sandbox.... expect me to have something worth testing at least lol iDesolatorZ 14:18, August 30, 2012 (UTC) : but i think MP char st's should also be color coded... probably similar to AP's since MP just have green O.o AP has this purple for specials, green for skills/techniques (it was killed skill in zero's i dunno why) and light blue for effects/passives (although for zero in his passives they were colored green) although one thing is luxus has all colored green. well... how do we deal with that then? will we also give MP chars the color coding similar to AP? iDesolatorZ 23:29, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Character Icons I was wondering, should we add the character icons to the character list template? It would save the need for a character banner, which would have to be updated every time a new character comes out. Shiningclaw (talk) 06:44, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Oh, the banner I was talking about is on the Characters page. What I mean is that we could have, for example, Elesis's image above her name in the character list. In code, it would look like this |style="border:1px solid black; background:#FCBCBC" width="6%"|60pxElesis instead of just |style="border:1px solid black; background:#FCBCBC" width="6%"|Elesis Shiningclaw (talk) 13:23, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I've tested the code a little while back and it works. I'm cropping out the images in the character banner to go with it now. Also, I was wondering if you knew the korean names for the fourth job skills? I saw that you corrected Zero's, and I have all the rest of the 4th skill icons that I have yet to upload because I don't know their names. Shiningclaw (talk) 13:46, September 7, 2012 (UTC) That would be great, thanks! I could work faster if only I didn't keep getting myself blocked for whatever reason... By banner, I mean this one: Shiningclaw (talk) 14:00, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Someone on the other wiki posted an uncropped image file for all the 4th skills. I don't know if I'm allowed to do something like this, but I took that file cropped the images from there. The brazilian grand chase site also shows all the basic skill icons for every single job class under their abilities tab. Rufus, Asin, and Lime's were fine, because they were rendered to begin with. The only problem is the others. I've tried to render out the gray for Lire and Amy's but it didn't go so well because the pixel cut isn't very smooth. Shiningclaw (talk) 02:11, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I'll upload the skill images with those later, thanks! I'll be trying to render some of Arme's skills from the brazil site. Hopefully it'll look okay. Shiningclaw (talk) 02:31, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Reply Thanks for the tip! One more thing, should I update Rufus's skill table for his Soul Stalker, Executioner, and Arbiter jobs pages with Soul Shackles, Crescent Sweep, etc.? The reason I put Pulverize, Twin Tooth and Make it Rain was because they were very obviously set as his basic skills. Shiningclaw (talk) 04:42, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Kounat Chronicles I've been meaning to ask you, do you still remember your post about the Kounat Chronicles? This one: http://forum.gamerage.com/grandchase/forums/t/130184.aspx?PageIndex=1 Who are the "celestials" mentioned in the text? Are they the Highlanders? Also, is it safe to assume that this "devildom" they keep talking about is now known to us as Elyos? I have a few concerns about the whole thing, at least two things that contradict the story: *''Both elven and dwarven kingdoms have lost their kings due to Baldinar’s strategy, and deemed each other as enemies by placing blames on each other for kidnapping their '''kings.'' Wrong. Arawn, king of the dwarves, is encountered in his own kingdom. Unless they suddenly decided to elect a new king... *''In the process, Dio was not able to return to the devildom, and was trapped in Aernas.'' Dio's biography and the dialogue in Victor's Fortress clearly suggests he returned to his own dimension *So now Elesis, Lire, Arme, and Mari have some f-ing ties to deities?! First Sieghart, then Amy, then Jin, and now them?! Soon Lass, Ryan, and Ronan will have revealed connections. I don't like that, at all. Shadowblade777 (talk) 06:21, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Is there a set date for when the genocide of Kounat by Baldinar occured? Like how many years before the time of the Grand Chase game? I'm trying to compile a history for this so the stuff we gather from Naver won't look so scattered and all over the place. The light fades at 02:44, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Assigning some hard work :3 Going back through some pages and data, the characters don't seem to be in-tune with the latest revamps (i.e. Assassin is missing his drop-down ability or w/e its called), and a couple of skill trees (Seeker for instance) isn't in-tune with the other skill tree pages. Because I've permanently taken my leave from GC, YOU go fix them in my stead. Kthxbye~ PS: If you don't wanna do it, that's fine. Shadowblade777 (talk) 08:10, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Karuel Translation User:Shiningclaw told me that you understand Korean better than him. So, if you can, translate Karuel's dialogue for me. Tyvm. Shadowblade777 (talk) 03:59, September 22, 2012 (UTC) "New world"... FFS, that is soooooooooo Megaman and soooooooooooo unoriginal... I'm disappointed. Shadowblade777 (talk) 06:11, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Its wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy too typical though. >.> Shadowblade777 (talk) 06:41, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Plus the fact that they threw in some random shit, such as Lass being part demon, unneeded characters (Rin, Asin, and Lime, who have yet to influence the story), Ashtaroth having ties with Kounat and is apparently over 600 years ago, Ashtaroth not learning his lesson, Kounat being founded by HUMAN-DEITY HYBRIDS who most likely have decided to venture off and repopulate the world with their offspring, Elesis, Lire, and Arme being depicted and possibly descendants of GODDESSES, and Mari being a fucking GODDESS, is totally BULL SHIT and out of line. Shadowblade777 (talk) 07:58, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Moonlight Yokai Village If it isn't too much to ask, could you also translate the dialogue for the newest event dungeon? Thanks. The light fades at 07:06, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Maybe you could inform him about it? I can't even find the article talk page. The light fades at 01:25, September 28, 2012 (UTC) :I just merely fiddled around with it, I can change it back if you want. Shadowblade777 (talk) 02:45, September 28, 2012 (UTC) nothing much this ain't much but do you know how to have an expand option? either it works through text (like some sort of link that when clicked would expand; sort of like showing more text you know that of course) or through pictures (which could be beneficial in the new st presentation i'm planning on) iDesolatorZ 11:01, September 30, 2012 (UTC) thanks anyways man. already found how. you could check what i've done (so close. yet so far.) for some test tables. my sandbox. just gotta have to fix it so that when there are nested tables (yes. that's my plan._.) it won't mess up and separate (can't explain but it kinda separate last night.) though now i didn't have them nested. iDesolatorZ 00:16, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Naver Stuff Sorry to disturb you again, but could you translate these pages? They're info about NPC related to Elesis, Ryan, Lire, and Ley's backstory. Thanks. http://blog.naver.com/gcblog/120115072500 http://blog.naver.com/gcblog/120115024214 http://blog.naver.com/gcblog/120115897319 http://blog.naver.com/gcblog/120115821279 http://blog.naver.com/gcblog/120115293395 http://blog.naver.com/gcblog/120115181093 http://blog.naver.com/gcblog/120125506238 No problem. Just needed to clarify the data before I put them in, especially Ley's. The light fades at 16:19, October 1, 2012 (UTC) 0.o I didn't know that... So that's why their skill trees are linear? PS. The yokai village dialogue gives me vibes of Spirited Away. The light fades at 04:45, October 2, 2012 (UTC) :Linear? Shadowblade777 (talk) 04:46, October 2, 2012 (UTC)